User blog:Kenetron/Musino, The String Virtouso
|date = December 26th, 2012 |health =50 |attack =60 |spells =80 |difficulty =40 |hp = 467 (+74) |mana =299 (+64) |damage = 55 (+3.2) |range = 600 |armor = 15 (+4) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed =0.656 (+4%) |healthregen = 6 (+1.25) |manaregen = 5 (+1.55) |speed = 355 }} Musino, The String's Virtouoso is a Custom champion in league of legends. Abilities }} Musino plays Acoustic, granting him increase health permanently. |description2 = Musino releases a Sound wave infront dealing magic damage. if this spell last cast when musino's string shot is ready, his next attack 50% more damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 15|13|11|9|7 |cost = 65|85|105|125|145 |costtype = mana }} Musino plays Ballad, granting him increase health and mana regen for 5 seconds. |description2 = Musino regenerates a percent of his maximum health and mana for 5 seconds. if this spell cast last when his String Shot is ready, he creates a shield that negates 100 damage for 3 seconds after he hit the target. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 15|13|11|9|7 |cost = 50|65|80|95|110 |costtype = mana }} Musino plays Classic, granting him increase Armor and Magic Resist. |description2 = Musino gains AS and MS for 5 seconds. if this spell cast last when Musino's String Shot is ready, his next basic attack silences the target for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 15|13|11|9|7 |cost = 60|70|80|90|100 |costtype = mana }} Musino charges up for 2 seconds and next basic attacks deal bonus physical damage equal to his current health for 20 seconds and Musinos healing and regeneration effects are increased by 25% within the duration duration. |leveling = |cooldown = 160|140|120 |cost = 120|160|200 |costtype = mana }} Musino, The String Virtouso is a custom champion for league of legends. Musino is the lost brother of Sona that left her in the orphanage when their lives are in great danger. Musino and Sona are great champions (If ever) with their supporting abilities to each other. Musino and Sona has a buff when they're is the same team which called Hymn and Melody, that when they use abilities they gain bonus 1% movement and attack speed for 10 seconds. Musino is came from the theme of an anime called (ahh I don't remember it yet). Musino is Base champion that is carry to all lanes and go into solo mode. 'Lore:' Musino is one of the best composer and singer in his time, although blindness did'nt block his way to his destiny. At the peak of his victory, he suddenly stop making other notes for a composition. One day a sorcerer went to thier home in Ionia, were he saw his parents in blood killed by the sorcerer for the reason to find the instrument that takes anyones heart and has deadly powers. As he fastly think, he remember the Instrument were his parents hid for a long time. So he decided to get the instrument and noticing that a child crying nearby and that was Sona, the Maiden of the Strings, the baby with vastful power to hold the instrument. He ran to the nearest place he can go and there he saw the orphanage were he left Sona and the instrument then he left the place. He went to Demacia to find the sorcerer who killed his parents and also to harness the gift he has givin. Now he volutarily joined the league wee he could find Sona and also to know why the power gave to him is so such and wonderful. Musino's dream went down and a new dream uprised and that is to be more powerful and give justice to his parents. "He's not a bad musician, I'm sure there is a big potential from him. thank you my brother" - Sona Buvelle Category:Custom champions